


take me as i am

by incantations



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/incantations
Summary: sehun's home for the holidays. luhan's a senior highschooler who wants to get dicked by his long time crush who is his neighbor. he gets his wish this christmas, happy holidays luhan





	take me as i am

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short but then i missed writing smut. this is the "smut queen" giving my christmas gift 1/2 hahah and this is also very much unedited there are mistakes everywhere sorry about that this was rly done in 10 mins n it b like dat when u haven’t written smut in a while gomenasIGH

luhan always had a thing for his neighbor oh sehun, who was older than him by four years. to luhan he was like a big brother, but eventually as luhan got older, as hormones kicked in, his views of sehun started to change. 

sehun started to get broader, more muscular. gone were the days of lanky, now came big, tall, thick and god fuck, handsome. luhan always loved those big hands that always pat his head whenever luhan showed him his report cards, to his medals and now that he's graduated from highschool he wants those hands patting more than just his head. 

home for the holidays sehun was. his last year of college, his last winter semester. luhan hasn't seen him in 4 months, and so much has changed. sehun looked better than before. he hopes his lustful eyes weren't obvious, or the way he was already half hard, but he wants to take sehun and make love somewhere far from here.

 

maybe sehun just knew how luhan was feeling tonight maybe he just felt the same way. when he invited luhan to his room when everyone else went to sleep, he wasn't going to be that big brother next door. 

luhan sat on the bed, sehun locked the door behind him. he shrugged off the bomber jacket, chucked it behind him, taking a seat beside luhan. 

"so uhm," luhan scratched the back of his head, hesitant to start. he really doesn't know what to do. sehun caressed luhan's cheek, and started leaning in. 

"tell me to stop if you don't want to continue. i will wait for you." sehun whispered against his lips, their eyes closing, breaths tangling. "don't stop." luhan whispered back.

sehun cradled luhan's head as he laid them down on the bed, fervently kissing luhan. he had to lean his forehead against luhan's to catch his breath, his hands ran up and down luhan's sides, his fingers fidgeting with the metal buttons on his jeans. he shrugged him free, leaving his lower half bare to the cold december air. luhan trembled when his warm bare skin felt the change in temperature. sehun got on his knees, shrugging his own pants half way down his thighs. 

luhan gasped. he was big, he was pulsating. his mouth began to salivate at the sight of sehun pumping his cock with his hand. sehun moved to lean his back against his headboard. luhan came in between his legs, his elbows on either side of sehun's hips. sehun ran his hand through luhan's hair down the side of his face, giving him an encouraging look. "go on." 

luhan nodded taking sehun into his mouth."good boy." sehun said, keeping his eyes locked on the manifestation of his dirty dreams between his legs. luhan took him in deeper, hallowing his cheeks harder, bobbing his head at a steady pace. "you're amazing."

as luhan kept his mouth and tongue busy, sehun reached into his bedside table drawer, pulling out the lube he's been keeping safe for this moment. he squeezed an ample amount onto his middle and ring finger, lubricating them well enough, and made his way to luhan's ass. the lube was cold against luhan's warm entrance.

luhan shivered, his glassy eyes looking up at sehun through his messy fringe. "its okay baby. ill take care of you."

sehun slowly thrusted his middle finger into wuhan’s entrance, pushing it in and out of the warm crevasse. when he felt luhan starting to loosenn up under his touch he added another finger. two fingers sliding in and out of luhan, the steady pace started to hasten. his started spreading his fingers apart, curling them upward. it was that first moan that escaped luhan’s mouth that he knew he found that good spot. 

luhan took sehuns cock out of his mouth, spit lolling out corner of his lips, his hands barely holding on. sehun laughed, his voice vibrating through his body. “i’ll take good care of you, baby.” sehun said again. 

he hoisted luhan up onto his lap, legs on either side of his hips. he kissed luhan slowly, his fingers still deep into luhan. “just breathe naturally, if you don’t like it we can stop.” luhan nodded into the crook of his neck. his arms haphazardly thrown around his neck. 

luhan raised his hips slightly as sehun held the tip os his cock to luhan’s entrance. luhan slowly sank down the length of sehun’s cock. each and every time he took a little bit of sehun in, sehun would praise him like “good job luhan, you’re doing great. im so proud.” luhan loved it when sehun said those words. 

when he was fully seated on sehun’s dick, sehun took hold of luhan’s hips, gently thrusting into him, letting wuhan get used to his size, and the intensity of his cock. he noticed luhan was biting onto his bottom lip. sehun nuzzled his nose against luhan’s then chastely kissed him. he trailed the kisses up to his forehead. “is it okay if i can go faster?” 

luhan softly whispered, “please, sehun. go faster.” it took sehun all his strength to not push luhan down and have his way with him. that was for a later time. he wanted to build it up first, anomalistically fucking luhan into oblivion later. 

sehun started to pick his pace up. skin slapping was the only sound heard in the room, and luhan’s soft moans that fueled sehun to continue. luhan was hot and tight. the sounds they were making were fucking lewd. he loved the feeling of fucking luhan like this. god he waited until the boy was 18, so that no one can bother them. 

sehun couldn’t handle it in that position anymore. he wrapped his arms around luhan’s back, in one swift movement he had luhan trapped under him, against the bed. “sehun is going to go faster okay?” luhan nodded, his eyes glassy, his hair a mess, his lips as pink as his cock. he was beautiful. sehun thought to himself.

sehun enlaced their fingers together, as he started to move his hips faster. his thrusts were more pronounced. he angled his body differently so he can get to that good spot again. the spot that made luhan moan like the angels on high. he knew he found it again when luhan started to clench around him tighter. “fuck” sehun whispered under his breath. he could feel luhan coming closer. fuck he was close too. 

sehun reached in between their bodies to pump luhan’s dick in time with their thrusts. he thumbed the engored head, pressing down on the slit. before he knew it luhan was cumming into his hands, some spilling on his stomach and a small one made its way onto his chin. 

sehun fucked luhan harder, hips snapped faster into luhan. when he felt euphoria come to him, he let it all out into luhan who convulsed beneath him. sehun rested his forehead against luhan’s, as they tried to catch their breath. it took him a few moments before he sat back on his heels and pulled himself out of luhan. 

luhan was full, cum dribbled out of his ass and on to sehun’s bed sheets. “sehun’s so proud of you baby.” he said as he wiped luhan’s cum off his chin with his thumb and sucked on it.


End file.
